millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Postkodmiljonären (2020 spring season)
This was the twenty-nineth season of Postkodmiljonären, Swedish version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Rickard Sjöberg. Top prize is 1,000,000 SEK. Lifelines In this season these lifelines used: * 50:50 (femtio-femtio) * Phone-A-Friend (ring en vän) * Ask the Audience (fråga publiken) * Switch the Question (byta fråga) - in risk format only Episodes * Episode 1 (3rd January 2020) Anders Annikas (10 000 SEK - lost on 100 000 SEK) Peter Wedin (75 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 2 (4th January 2020) Peter Wedin (100 000 SEK - lost on 150 000 SEK) Björn Gustafsson (100 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 3 (10th January 2020) Björn Gustafsson (350 000 SEK) Jenny Mårdh (1 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 4 (11th January 2020) Jenny Mårdh (150 000 SEK, continued again) * Episode 5 (18th January 2020) Jenny Mårdh (100 000 SEK - lost on 350 000 SEK) Mårten Hilding (30 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 6 (24th January 2020) Mårten Hilding (100 000 SEK - lost on 150 000 SEK) Fredrik Fogelberg (2 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 7 (25th January 2020) Fredrik Fogelberg (100 000 SEK, continued again) * Episode 8 (31st January 2020) Fredrik Fogelberg (150 000 SEK) Leena Asp (50 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 9 (1st February 2020) Leena Asp (10 000 SEK - lost on 100 000 SEK) Peter Alsiok (20 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 10 (7th February 2020) Peter Alsiok (100 000 SEK - lost on 225 000 SEK) * Episode 11 (8th February 2020) Kristina Lindquist (100 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 12 (14th February 2020) Kristina Lindquist ( 000 SEK - lost on 000 SEK) * Episode 13 (15th February 2020) * Episode 14 (21st February 2020) * Episode 15 (22nd February 2020) * Episode 16 (28th February 2020) * Episode 17 (29th February 2020) * Episode 18 (6th March 2020) * Episode 19 (7th March 2020) * Episode 20 (13th March 2020) * Episode 21 (14th March 2020) * Episode 22 (20th March 2020) * Episode 23 (21st March 2020) * Episode 24 (27th March 2020) * Episode 25 (28th March 2020) * Episode 26 (3rd April 2020) * Episode 27 (4th April 2020) * Episode 28 (10th April 2020) * Episode 29 (11th April 2020) * Episode 30 (17th April 2020) * Episode 31 (18th April 2020) * Episode 32 (24th April 2020) * Episode 33 (25th April 2020) * Episode 34 (1st May 2020) * Episode 35 (2nd May 2020) * Episode 36 (8th May 2020) * Episode 37 (9th May 2020) * Episode 38 (15th May 2020) * Episode 39 (16th May 2020) * Episode 40 (22nd May 2020) * Episode 41 (23rd May 2020) * Episode 42 (29th May 2020) * Episode 43 (30th May 2020) * Episode 44 (5th June 2020) * Episode 45 (6th June 2020) Trivia * Jenny Mårdh is contestant, who answered the 10 questions correctly and saved all three lifelines. She answered the 13th question wrong and used no two lifelines. * On Mårten Hilding's 11th question, 41% voted for wrong answer, but 24% were right. ** Leena Asp's 10th question in high-risk format, 38% also voted for incorrect option, but 30% for right. Sources * Episodes Category:Sweden Series